


Parallels

by VannaVamp



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaVamp/pseuds/VannaVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School Hard is being filmed, and it brings back painful memories for NB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not real. No way, no how. Never happened. Just my imagination, warped as it is.
> 
> Spoilers: School Hard (first aired Sept. 29 1997, making NB 26yrs old at that time, assuming the episode was filmed not more than 5 months prior to then).
> 
> DARK! Warning of major squicks ahead, including incest and rape.
> 
> Author's Notes: This plot bunny's been bugging me for a while now - I just had to write it! This is my first attempt at RPS, so any feedback would be appreciated.

Nicky breathed a huge sigh of relief. He didn't much like this episode, and was dreading the scene he'd have to do next - he, as Xander, was to be offered by Angel to Spike as a snack; all helpless, vulnerable and victim - like.

Fuck it! _Buffy_ was supposed to be fantasy, but sometimes it hit far too close to home, particularly with himself as the perpetual victim - the male 'damsel in distress' to the trendily empowered heroine, Buffy.

And he'd read some of the trashy fanfic on the internet. Read what his character was put through. He knew the writers considered any and all depravities fair game; no holds barred. None whatsoever.

The kink that bothered him the most was the 'Daddy!' stuff. Not because of the sheer grossness of it, but because it actually had some bearing in reality.

He'd been too ashamed to tell anyone. He just got the hell away from his father as soon as he was old enough to.

For some reason, the bastard had never laid a hand on Kelly. Kelly was the apple of his eye; Kelly could do no wrong. Not so with Nicky, however. No. Nicky was useless. Nicky was clumsy. Nicky was a complete waste of space.

Nicky was pretty enough to fuck though. Daddy's pretty boy.

No one knew. 'Dear' old Dad had been careful not to bruise him anywhere it would show, and he always made sure his wife and Kelly were out, most probably doing their own thing with respective friends. Kelly wasn't short of friends like Nicky was - Kelly was outgoing, confident, relaxed and happy. 

Nicky was none of the above. Nicky was withdrawn and isolated. His levels of confidence were in the minus figures. 

And he'd developed a stutter. He'd taken up acting as a means to try to conquer his stutter, and then he'd got lucky when the part in _Buffy_ came along.

Lucky, yeah.

Except that in Xander, Nicky could see everything about himself he'd done his best to put behind him. Now, when he looked in a mirror, he could see himself as a terrified boy again. He could see what his father had seen.

He may as well have 'VICTIM' stamped on his forehead.

It didn't help that he'd been made to look around ten years younger than he was either. He *felt* like the helpless boy that he'd once been.

David had seen it too when he really looked at Nicky. Saw right inside him and *knew*. Knew something. Knew a natural victim when he saw one. Something beyond the vulnerability Joss had seen when Nicky had been cast as the hapless Xander Harris.

Or maybe Joss had seen it too. David knew he'd been looking for a younger guy, but Nicky the victim had caught his eye. He didn't look his age either - not that 25 was old, unless auditioning for the part of a 15 year old.

~~~~~

Now Nicky had to play the fucking scene, and he was dreading it. Wanted it over with. The thought of being man-handled made him feel sick to his stomach. It was more than he could bear.

It reminded him too much of his past.

David was the same age as him, give or take a couple of years, but physically, he was far bigger, like his father, and Nicky *knew* how he looked. So very young. He was shaking, almost visibly.

~~~~~

The scene was over - he'd got through it, eventually. He'd stuttered his way through the first few takes, driving everyone insane, even though they'd tried to hide the fact.

Now it was time for another break, and Nicky had been glad of it. He was heading for his trailer for a quiet drink or six.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a minute?"

"I g-g-guess." And fear overtook him again as David followed him inside the trailer and sat down, watching as Nicky poured them both a large JD. He was going to pieces, finding it hard to stop the bottle from shaking... spilling.

"What the fuck was all that about, Nicky? God damnit, I don't need vampire senses to know you were scared shitless back there."

Nicky gulped his drink down in one, quickly poured himself another and downed that too, as David watched him; saw a face the fans never get to see, and realised what a damned fine actor Nicky was.

The younger man looked far older than his years right now; looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"It's okay, I'm fine now."

"Nicky, I *know*."

"I don't know what you think you know, but I'm fine."

"Kelly told me you were anxious about that scene. He told me why, Nicky."

"No! Kelly doesn't know anything about my Dad fuc..."

Too late, Nicky realises he's been tricked. David's too damned sharp for him, especially when Nicky's had a few.

"I had a feeling it was that. No wonder Joss thought you were perfect for Xander; you *are* Xander, except for the fucking incest part. That only exists in slash fic - doesn't happen to the 'real' Xander. It happened to you though, didn't it? Kelly was everything you weren't - everything you wanted to be, and your father turned you into his own personal fucktoy. He wouldn't dream of doing it to Kelly, but then, Kelly wasn't the natural victim you were. *Are*. Isn't that right?"

David's words were inescapably, horribly true. Nicky broke down, the hurting and pain all too much for him. His eyes were closed, and he was crying, uncontrollably.

Somewhere within a haze of deep-seated pain and suffering, with a generous measure of alcohol thrown in, he felt himself being lifted and placed onto his bed. He opened his eyes and blearily watched David stripping him; lifting his legs.

Rapidly blinking his eyes into focus, he stared at David, accusing. And David saw. Nicky looked so young now. Young and helpless, vulnerable and innocent. Just like Xander. Just like younger Nicky.

And David quickly dropped his pants and covered Nicky's mouth with his hand as he entered him, dry, containing the inevitable screams of agony, just as Nicky's father had, years before.

David knew, Nicky, the perfect victim would let him do anything he liked. Let him get away with raping him. Abusing him. He could explain the bruises to his girlfriend as normal _Buffy_ stuff. After all, they all picked up their fair share of bruises during the course of the show. It was the nature of the thing.

But most of all, David knew, Nicky would never tell.

**The End**


End file.
